The invention relates to a flame-cutting machine for cutting a continuously cast rod, including clamping levers clamping the machine to the rod, and a cutting torch for cutting the rod.
A flame-cutting machine of the above type is known from German Patent No. DT-PS 1,947,283. In this known machine stops are provided on the clamping jaws gripping the workpiece, so that the displacement path of the cutting torch is limited.